Le pirate et le prince
by hachiko97412
Summary: Alec prince héritier du royaume doit épouser la princesse du royaume Branwell pour garantir la paix dans leur deux royaume par bateau, en cours de route le bateau fut attaquées par les pirates. Capturé par le capitaine, il découvre que celui-ci a un lien avec le collier offert par son premier amour enfant. BoyXBoy


**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Nono0109: Ravie que la fics t'as plu j'espère compter sur toi pour la nouvelle**

 **Angelclary: Mais le mangas se termine comme en fait c'est pour ça et d'ailleurs tu n'a plus de préférence sur une nouvelle histoire**

 **Lightning: Je prends note ton vote**

 **LEA: Je prends note ton vote et merci pour ton review**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare !**

 **Voici l'os, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **LE PIRATE ET LE PRINCE**_

Alec regarda la mer depuis son balcon de sa chambre, il contemplait encore une fois son royaume avant de partir quelques jours pour aller épouser la princesse Lydia avant de la ramener dans son royaume pour qu'il puisse être couronné roi à la place de son père. Il était l'héritier du royaume Idris, son père le roi Robert avait fait une alliance avec le royaume Brandwell pour s'assurer en premier des échanges commerciaux et garantir la paix entre les deux royaumes. Alec soupira en pensant à sa future femme qui n'avait jamais vu de toute sa vie,

\- Alec appela une voix féminine

Il se tourna vers la source de la voix, il aperçut sa mère la reine Maryse dans une robe bleue royale venir vers lui.

\- Mère salua Alec en s'inclinant légèrement

\- Est-ce que tu es prêt demanda Maryse en lui caressant son visage

\- Oui, mère sourit Alec

\- Bien, Izzy et Jace t'accompagneront dans ton voyage pour aller au royaume Brandwell, j'ai hâte de te voir roi près de ta femme décréta Maryse

\- Je sais maman sourit Alec

Il l'embrassa sur le front, elle le laissa seul. Il soupira longuement, il regarda la mer. Il se disait qu'il voulait voyager et parcourir le monde au lieu de gouverner un royaume avec une femme qu'il n'aimait pas, il voulait l'amour et l'aventure.

\- Tu sais que le voyage durera un mois si les conditions météo son favorable aller vers le royaume des Brandwell lança une voix

\- Je le sais Jace répondit Alec sans se retourner

Un homme blond vint le rejoindre au balcon, il observa la mer.

\- Alors prêt à te marier taquina Jace

Il haussa les épaules, son frère adoptif balança la tête en regardant celui-ci. Jace était le fils d'un ami de son père qui était décédé quand Alec était âgé de 10 ans, Jace devint rapidement un membre à part entière de la famille à son adoption. Alec en voyait en lui son confident et son meilleur ami au même titre que sa sœur Isabelle surnommer Izzy, ils avaient un autre frère Max mais il était décédé d'une maladie ce qui les rapprocha encore plus tous les trois.

\- Dis-moi Alec franchement est-ce que tu veux ce mariage questionna Jace connaissant son frère sur le bout des doigts

\- Pour te dire honnêtement non, je n'ai pas envie de gouverner le royaume en devenant le prochain roi. Je veux plutôt voyager et parcourir le monde souhaita Alec

\- Je vois souffla Jace

Alec baissa la tête en s'appuyant encore sur la rambarde,

\- Il n'y a pas que ça, je ne pourrais aimer une femme révéla Alec en serrant la rambarde

\- Que veux-tu dire questionna Jace confus

\- Je ne suis pas attiré par les femmes comme toi mais plutôt par les hommes avoua Alec en riant nerveux

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux nerveux en pensant au dégoût et la haine dans les yeux de son frère, alors il ne le regarda pas

\- Je le savais que tu n'es pas attiré par les filles rassura Jace

Il tourna la tête vivement et vit le blond lui sourire, en voyant la confusion dans les yeux d'Alec

\- Je l'ai compris quand je t'ai surpris à me regarder me changer, j'ai vu ton regard plein de désir sur mon corps de rêve taquina Jace

\- Non…Je…ne…tu…bafouillas Alec en tentant de se justifier

\- Je te taquinai, je l'ai compris quand tu restais dans ton coin pendant que j'embrassais toutes les filles du royaume, rassura Jace

\- Izzy le sait mais elle ne m'a jamais parlé de ce que je ressentais commenta Alec

\- Elle voudrait que tu lui en parle quand tu seras prêt confia Jace

\- Je le sais souffla Alec

Le blond mit la main sur l'épaule de son frère pour le soutenir,

\- Je m'en vais me reposer pour le départ de demain, essaye de te reposer conseilla Jace

Alec hocha la tête et regarda son frère partir, il contemplait encore une fois la mer jusqu'à tard le soir. Le lendemain les domestiques vint le réveiller pour le préparer pour le voyage, il était sur le quai du port et serra sa mère pour son voyage pour les royaumes des Brandwell.

\- Prends soin de toi et ramène nous notre belle-fille sourit Maryse malgré les larmes sur ses joues

\- Bien sûr mère se crispa Alec

\- A ton retour nous commencerons à préparer ton couronnement décréta Robert

Il hocha la tête, il serra la main de son père et laissa son frère et sa sœur embrasser leurs parents. Ils montèrent sur le bateau, ils dirent au revoir à leurs sujets. Le capitaine du navire Hodge annonça le départ, Alec entra dans sa cabine en soupirant.

\- Ça va s'inquiéta sa sœur en entrant dans sa cabine

\- Tout va bien rassura Alec

Elle s'installa près de lui sur son lit,

\- Je sais que tu ne veux pas te marier avec quelqu'un que tu n'aimes pas mais je sais que tu fais ça pour nos parents souffla Izzy

Il ne lui répondit pas et regarda sa sœur, elle passa une main sur son dos pour le rassurer et lui montrer son soutien.

\- Le pire c'est que je ne sais pas si je vais réussir pour la nuit de noce car l'idée de toucher une femme m'horripile au plus au point s'horrifia Alec

\- Je sais ce que tu traverse en plus que tu ne la jamais vu et que tu ne l'aime pas déduit Izzy

Il posa la tête sur les genoux de sa sœur qui lui caressa les cheveux,

\- Mais pour le bien de du royaume il faut qu'il ait un héritier soupira Alec

\- Tu peux abdiquer si tu veux, Jace fera un très bon roi je trouve proposa Izzy

\- Je ne veux pas l'obliger à porter ce fardeau pour que je puisse vivre mon bonheur réfuta Alec

\- Mais si ton bonheur se présente à toi que feras-tu alors questionna Isabelle

Il médita sur la question de sa sœur, celle-ci le laissa seul dans la cabine. Il voguait toujours sur les mers depuis plusieurs jours, il restait encore deux semaines pour rejoindre le royaume voisin. Alec s'ennuyait ferme depuis quelque temps, il regarda sa sœur qui faisait semblant de pécher avec un morceau de bois qu'elle avait trouvé. Jace était en train de régurgiter son estomac par-dessus bord, depuis un moment le blond avait le mal de mer à force de rester sur le bateau trop longtemps.

\- Jace, tu ne peux pas vomir par ici parce que t'attire les poissons de l'autre côté proposa Izzy

Il leva la tête vert pâle,

\- Izzy tu sais ce que…commença Jace avant de vomir par-dessus bord

Il grimaça en l'écoutant râler, il vient près de lui en frottant son dos. Un médecin du bateau envoya le blond se reposer dans sa cabine, il regarda la mer à l'infini. Le soir même ne trouvant pas le sommeil il alla dehors et contempla le ciel,

\- Si seulement je pourrais rencontrer le bonheur souhaita Alec

Sans réaliser une étoile filante traversa le ciel étoilé, il retourna dans sa cabine sans savoir que son vœux allait bientôt se réaliser. Quelques jours plus tard il était en train de lire un livre dans sa cabine, il entendit des bruits de canon dehors. Il ferma son livre et se rendit dehors,

\- Que se passe-t-il demanda Alec au capitaine

\- Nous allons être attaqués par des pirates allers vous cacher dans votre cabine, votre majesté s'ils vous attrapent sans n'est finis du royaume ordonna le capitaine en ordonnant à l'équipage de ramer plus vite pour essayer de semer les pirates

Il se rendit à l'avant du bateau pour voir un bateau majestueux avec un drapeau noir avec un crâne de mort,

\- Alec appela Isabelle affolée

\- Izzy va te cacher dans ta cabine et ne ressort pas tant que je ne te le dirai pas tu m'as compris demanda Alec

\- D'accord répondit Izzy

\- Va te cacher jusqu'à que je te dise de sortir conseilla Alec

Elle alla se cacher, il alla dans sa cabine et chercha son épée quand il entendit du bruit et des éclats de voix.

\- LES PIRATES ATTAQUENT, DEFENDEZ LE BATEAU cria un marin

\- C'EST LE CAPITAINE MAGNUS LE SANGUINAIRE renchérit un autre

Il entendit des cris, il chercha son épée avant de la trouver, il la retira de son fourreau. Il courut dehors et vit plusieurs corps par terre, l'un des pirates vint l'attaquer. Il riposta avec son épée avant qu'il s'effondre par terre sans vie, il perçut Hodge devant lui.

\- Votre altesse par sécurité pour le royaume, rentré dans votre cabine. Il ne faut pas qu'il vous capture ordonna Hodge

\- Mais Hodge commença Alec

\- S'il vous plait votre majesté supplia Hodge

Il soupira longuement et s'enferma dans sa cabine, il entendit le capitaine du bateau donner l'ordre de les protéger. Il pria l'ange de protéger sa sœur, il vit la porte de sa chambre cogner violemment avant de s'ouvrir dans un fracas. Il serra son épée quand il aperçut un homme, celui-ci avait des yeux mordorés de couleur vert-or. Il était habillé d'une chemise ouverte sur son torse de couleur caramel avec un pantalon en cuir, il portait un anneau en or sur son oreille gauche. Son épée était trempée de sang,

\- Tiens donc, je croyais trouver un trésor inestimable mais j'ai trouvé mieux susurra le pirate

\- Dommage pour vous mais vous allez mourir ici claqua Alec froidement

Il s'élança sur le pirate et lui assena un coup d'épée qu'il para facilement, il recula pour lui donner un coup de pied qu'il esquiva. Celui-ci lui l'attaqua d'un coup d'épée, il riposta avant de le pousser contre le mur. Il se cogna contre le mur, il croisa son épée contre la sienne. Il vit que ses yeux étaient en forme de chat,

\- Peut-être que je me suis trompé en disant qu'il y avait pas de trésor, ses yeux bleue comme des saphirs sont une pure merveille complimenta le pirate

Alec rougit légèrement sous le compliment du pirate, ils se combattirent pendant quelques minutes en mettant en désordre la cabine de d'Alec. Hodge entra mortellement blessé dans la cabine,

\- Fuyez votre altesse conseilla Hodge avant de tomber mort par terre

\- HODGE cria Alec en regardant le capitaine décédé

\- Tiens alors j'ai en face de moi le prince d'Idris, quelle chance sourit l'inconnu

\- Ta chance s'arrêta ici quand je t'aurai tué toi et ton capitaine cracha Alec

Celui-ci lui sourit malicieusement, Alec fonça sur lui pour lui porter un coup qu'il évita avant de faire un croche-pied au prince héritier. Il tomba par terre, il essaya de ramasser son épée quand le pirate donna un coup de pied pour la jeter au loin. Il se retourna sur le dos en mettant les mains en l'air, le pirate lui fit un sourire de victoire.

\- Capitule demanda le capitaine

\- Jamais, je préfère mourir cracha Alec

\- Ah bon sourit l'homme

Un homme basané avec un bandana sur la tête entra dans la cabine,

\- Capitaine, il n'y a pas de trésors mais on a trouvé des vivres à la place révéla l'homme

\- Très bien chargez les vivres ordonna le pirate en le regardant

Alec profita de ce moment inopportun pour le repousser, il attrapa son épée et courut dehors. Il croisa Jace en train de combattre une femme aux cheveux roux en défendant Isabelle qui combattait contre son agresseur, il alla vers sa sœur pour la défendre en tuant son adversaire.

\- Alec cria Izzy en se réfugiant dans ses bras

\- Il faut partir, JACE appela Alec

Ils ne restèrent que tous les trois, Alec se mit devant pour protéger sa sœur et son frère. Il vit le capitaine sortir de la cabine,

\- Capitaine que faisons-nous d'eux demanda la rouquine

\- Ne vous approchez pas de nous menaça Alec avec son épée

Le capitaine en question le regarda, Alec se sentit rougir devant le regard déshabilleur du pirate.

\- On les laisse vivant en plus ce sont les héritiers de la couronne répondit le capitaine

\- Très bien, on les emmène avec nous demanda un homme avec des lunettes

\- Oui les deux autres dans les cachots mais celui aux yeux bleus dans ma cabine susurra le capitaine

Ses hommes s'approchèrent d'eux, Alec leur défendit de s'approcher de Jace qui protégeait Izzy derrière lui. Ils ne virent pas un autre pirate se faufiler derrière eux et capturer Isabelle qui cria

\- ALEC cria Isabelle en se débattant

\- IZZY cria Alec en fonçant sur le pirate

Alec profita de ce moment inopportun pour le repousser, il attrapa son épée et courut dehors. Il croisa Jace en train de combattre une femme aux cheveux roux en défendant Isabelle qui combattait contre son agresseur, il alla vers sa sœur pour la défendre en tuant son adversaire.

\- Alec cria Izzy en se réfugiant dans ses bras

\- Il faut partir, JACE appela Alec

Ils ne restaient que tout les trois, Alec se mit devant pour protéger sa sœur et son frère. Il vit le capitaine sortir de la cabine,

\- Capitaine que faisons-nous d'eux demanda la rouquine

\- Ne vous approchez pas de nous menaça Alec avec son épée

Le capitaine en question le regarda, Alec se sentit rougir devant le regard déshabilleur du pirate.

\- On les laisse vivant en plus ce sont les héritiers de la couronne répondit le capitaine

\- Très bien, on les emmène avec nous demanda un homme avec des lunettes

\- Oui les deux autres dans les cachots mais celui aux yeux bleu dans ma cabine susurra le capitaine

Ses hommes s'approchèrent d'eux, Alec leur défendirent de s'approcher de Jace qui protégeait Izzy derrière lui. Ils ne virent pas un autre pirate se faufiler derrière eux et capturer Isabelle qui cria

\- ALEC cria Isabelle en se débattant

\- IZZY cria Alec en fonçant sur le pirate

Alec profita de ce moment inopportun pour le repousser, il attrapa son épée et courut dehors. Il croisa Jace en train de combattre une femme aux cheveux roux en défendant Isabelle qui combattait contre son agresseur, il alla vers sa sœur pour la défendre en tuant son adversaire.

\- Alec cria Izzy en se réfugiant dans ses bras

\- Il faut partir, JACE appela Alec

Ils ne restaient que tous les trois, Alec se mit devant pour protéger sa sœur et son frère. Il vit le capitaine sortir de la cabine;

\- Capitaine que faisons-nous d'eux demanda la rouquine

\- Ne vous approchez pas de nous menaça Alec avec son épée

Le capitaine en question le regarda, Alec se sentit rougir devant le regard déshabilleur du pirate.

\- On les laisse vivant en plus ce sont les héritiers de la couronne répondit le capitaine

\- Très bien, on les emmène avec nous demanda un homme avec des lunettes

\- Oui les deux autres dans les cachots mais celui aux yeux bleus dans ma cabine susurrèrent le capitaine

Ses hommes s'approchèrent d'eux, Alec leur défendit de s'approcher de Jace qui protégeait Izzy derrière lui. Ils ne virent pas un autre pirate se faufiler derrière eux et capturer Isabelle qui cria

\- ALEC cria Isabelle en se débattant

\- IZZY cria Alec en fonçant sur le pirate

Il sentit un coup derrière sa nuque et entendit le cri de Jace et d'Izzy avant de sombre dans l'inconscience, il se réveilla en grommelant. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit qu'il était dans une chambre, il se redressa pour regarder par tout et il se leva avant de courir vers la porte avant de tomber par terre. Il aperçut des chaînes autour de ses poignets qui étaient reliés au lit, il tira sur les chaînes. Il trouva une fenêtre et observa dehors pour voir qu'il faisait nuit, il remarqua qu'il était encore sur le bateau. La porte s'ouvrir ce qui le fit tourner vers le visiteur, il vit son kidnappeur le capitaine des pirates.

\- On dirait que le petit prince s'est réveillé remarqua celui-ci

\- Relâchez-moi ordonna Alec froidement

Il s'approcha du lit et actionna un levier, la chaîne se retracta ce qui plaqua Alec sur le lit les bras en croix.

\- Que voulez-vous de moi demanda Alec

Il monta sur le lit et le surplomba,

\- Toi, je te veux rare se les fois où on me dit non. Car si tu as l'intention de dire non, ta jolie sœur pourrait de devenir le prochain divertissement de mes hommes et ton frère sera torturé menaça le capitaine

Alec se mordit les lèvres devant la menace du capitaine, il ferma les yeux et capitula pour protéger Jace et Izzy. Le capitaine des pirates sourit encore plus, il le prit par le menton.

\- Désormais tu m'appartiens petit prince, je sens que ça va beaucoup te plaire de vivre avec moi ricana le capitaine

Il grinça des dents en le voyant ricaner, ils entendirent toquer à la porte .

\- Entrer ordonna le capitaine en sortant du lit

La fille rousse que Jace avait combattue entra dans la chambre,

\- Biscuits que se passe-t-il questionna Magnus

\- On est bientôt arrivé à l'île d'Edom informa la jeune fille

\- Très bien commencent à donner des ordres à tout le monde ordonna Magnus

\- A vos ordres répondit la rousse

Elle ressortit sans accordée un regard au noiraud attaché sur le lit,

\- Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes questionna Alec

\- Sur mon île natale, l'île d'Edom répondit Magnus en le regardant

Alec frémit de peur en sachant les histoires qu'il avait entendu sur cet île, il avait entendues sur l'îlequ'elle appartenait aux pirates depuis plusieurs génération.

\- Qu'as-tu l'intention de me faire questionna Alec

\- Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire avec toi répondit le pirate en le regardant

Il lui lança un regard haineux

\- Pourrais-je voir mon frère et ma sœur questionna Alec

\- Que me donneras-tu en échange de les voir questionna le pirate

\- Je ferai tout ce que tu veux mais laisse-moi voir ma famille supplia Alec

\- Eh bien c'est parfait sourit Magnus

Il le détacha de ses chaînes, Alec se leva en massant ses poignets.

\- Suis-moi et ne joue pas au prince rebelle car je tiens les vies de ta famille dans le creux de ma main rappela Magnus

\- Pas besoin de me rappeler grogna Alec

Ils sortirent de la cabine, Alec vit les pirates en train de jouer aux cartes et d'autres en train de nettoyer le pont. Ils descendirent à l'intérieur du bateau, Alec vit Jace et Izzy dans un cachot.

\- IZZY, JACE cria Alec en se précipitant sur leur cachot

Les deux levèrent la tête et vit leur frère aîné venir vers eux,

\- Alec, tout va bien s'inquiéta Isabelle

\- Oui, tout va bien et vous deux demanda Alec

\- Tout va bien rassures-toi à part peut-être la décoration mais ça va rassura Jace en plaisantant

\- Je suis rassuré souffla Alec

Izzy aperçut Magnus derrière lui,

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là siffla Isabelle

\- Il est venue m'accompagner pour vous voir, qu'est-ce qui est arriver au bateau questionna Alec

\- Ils ont brûlés le bateau répondit Jace en jetant un regard noir au pirate

\- Je vois compris Alec

\- Comment on va s'échapper d'ici questionna Izzy

\- Ne vous en fait pas j'ai un plan, faite moi confiance je vais vous sortir d'ici chuchota Alec

\- D'accord accepta les deux

\- Le temps de la visite est terminé, petit prince informa l'homme

\- Faite moi confiance demanda Alec

Ils hochèrent la tête, Alec suivit le capitaine jusqu'à sa cabine. Quand il entra dans la cabine, il entendit la porte claquer assez fort.

\- Eh bien, eh bien tu m'as promis quelque chose non susurra le capitaine

Il s'approcha d'un pas de velours vers Alec qui recula en ayant peur, ses genoux se cognèrent contre le lit. Il lui prit le menton, il caressa ses lèvres de son pouce doucement. Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, Alec fut surpris par le geste. Il remua ses lèvres doucement, Alec répondit à son baiser. Il glissa sa langue sur la lèvre inférieure du noiraud qui ouvrit légèrement les lèvres, le capitaine du bateau glissa sa langue et explora sa bouche avant de jouer avec sa lèvre. L'héritier de la couronne gémit doucement de plaisir, ses jambes ne le soutenaient plus et il tomba en arrière en entraînant le pirate sur lui. Ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement, le pirate passa une main sous le t-shirt du prince héritier en pinçant son téton. Alec gémit encore plus de plaisir, il passa à son tour une main sur sa peau de son dos ce qui le fit tressaillir.

\- Magnus, on a besoin de toi appela la rouquine en entrant dans la cabine

Le pirate se remit debout en laissant Alec seul dans la cabine, il avait les joues rouges par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il se retourna dans le lit avant de s'endormir, il se réveilla et vit un bras sur son torse. Il tourna la tête et vit Magnus près de lui, il repoussa son bras doucement avant de se lever. Il ouvrit la porte de la cabine doucement avant de se faufiler dehors, il faisait encore nuit et vit tout l'équipage endormi. Il descendit vers le cachot, il s'approcha du gardien et lui prit la clef du cachot. Il marcha vers la cellule où étaient sa sœur et son frère prisonnier,

\- Alec reconnu Izzy

\- Chut, je vais vous sortir de là chuchota Alec

Il les libéra en utilisant la clef, les deux sortirent de la cellule. Izzy serra son frère très fort.

\- On y va, j'ai repéré une petite barque et j'en ai profité pour mettre des vivres pour nous trois maintenant il faut qu'on y aille murmura Alec

Ils hochèrent la tête et suivirent le prince hors de la piè ils remontèrent sur le pont du bateau ils virent tous l'équipage qui étaient réveillés et les attendaient avec Magnus en avant, il souriait froidement.

\- Regardez tout le monde on dirait que nos invités royaux veulent quitter notre cher navire ricana Magnus ce qui fit rire son équipage

Le capitaine s'avança et joua avec deux épées, il en jeta une par terre au pied d'Alec.

\- Voilà ce que je te propose ta liberté ainsi que celle de ta famille si tu gagnes contre moi proposa Magnus

\- Et si je perds cracha Alec

Magnus passa son épée devant lui en souriant malicieusement,

\- Tu deviendras mon jouet sourit Magnus ce qui siffler son équipage d'amusement

\- Très bien accepta Alec

\- Alec non, ne fais pas ça tenta de convaincre sa sœur

\- Izzy a raison, on ne sait pas s'il va respecter sa part du marché renchérit Jace

\- Si je gagne on partira du navire alors faite-moi confiance je vais gagner ce duel rassura Alec avec détermination

Il retira sa veste royale et la donna à Jace, il prit l'épée par terre et s'avança au milieu du bateau pour affronter Magnus. Celui-ci se faisait encourager par ses hommes, il commença à l'attaquer mais il évitaient les attaques avec une facilité déconcertante. Magnus le poussa en arrière avec force,

\- Vas-y Capitaine encouragea son équipage

\- Alec encouragea Jace et Izzy

Alec attaqua sans relâche Magnus qui lui souriait avec provocation, au bout d'un moment le prince héritier vit une faille dans la défense du corsaire et allait saisir cette chance quand celui-ci lui tendit un piège en l'attrapant par le poignet qui tenait l'épée. Il lui tordit le bras pour qu'il puisse lâcher son épée ce qu'il fit, il lui fit une clef de bras derrière le dos.

\- ALEC cria Jace en voulant le rejoindre pour l'aider

\- Pas si vite blondinet stoppa la rouquine en le défendant d'y aller en le menaçant avec son épée aussi

Jace resta tranquille, Alec lança un regard meurtrier à son kidnappeur.

\- Abandonne proposa Magnus en lui tordant le bras

\- Jamais refusa Alec

Il tordit encore plus son bras ce qui fit crier de douleur, il lui reposa la question et la réponse se fit de même.

\- Vaux mieux que tu abandonnes c'est moins risquer de perdre un bras qu'en penses-tu demanda Magnus

Il grimaça de douleur, tout l'équipage l'encouragea à abandonner contre leur capitaine. Jace et Izzy faisaient de même en lui disant d'abandonner que même s'ils s'en sortaient comment ils allaient faire pour rentrer car tout le monde pensait surement qu'ils étaient mort,

\- Alec, ça ne sert à rien, arrête s'il te plait supplia Isabelle

\- Ta sœur a raison, vaux mieux que tu abandonnes en plus tu ne vas rien perdre en devenant mon jouet. Je te le dis car le baiser qu'on a échangé t'a fait presque venir dans ton pantalon susurra Magnus en frottant son genou contre son entre-jambe

Il rougit de honte et de plaisir de ce qui lui faisait le capitaine, il lui tordait encore plus le bras ce qui le crier de douleur.

\- J'…J'…J'abandonne capitula Alec en baissant la tête

\- Eh ben voilà s'exclama Magnus en le relâchant

Tout son équipage le félicita de sa victoire, il ouvrit les bras en grand pour fêter sa victoire. Alec tomba à genoux à cause de sa défaite tout en se tenant le bras, il pleura de rage et de honte. Isabelle vint le consoler ainsi que Jace. Magnus se tourna vers eux,

\- Bien, vous deux vous allez retourner sagement dans le cachot décréta Magnus

\- Non, je refuse qu'ils aillent dans la cellule refusa Alec

Le corsaire le toisa du regard,

\- Très bien, Clary et Samy vous vous occupez d'eux ordonna Magnus

\- Oui capitaine répondit les deux

\- Bien que tout le monde aille dormir car demain nous rentrons au bercail déclara Magnus

\- OUI CAPITAINE répondit son équipage

Les trois membres royaux les regardèrent déboussolés, Clary emmena Isabelle avec elle et Simon fit de même avec Jace. Alec se leva et suivit Magnus qui l'attendait devant sa cabine, ils entrèrent dans la chambre. Le prince frissonna d'appréhension quand il entendit celui-ci refermer la porte derrière eux, il ferma les yeux en sentant le souffle de Magnus sur lui.

\- Va te coucher car demain tu auras une longue journée qui t'attend petit prince susurra Magnus

Alec se coucha dans le lit en faisant dos au capitaine, il avait eu du mal à s'endormir après avoir ressenti Magnus près de lui. Il s'endormit malgré tout, le lendemain il se réveilla seul dans le lit. Il se leva et vit qu'ils avaient abordé un pont, il ouvrit la porte et vit le capitaine donner des ordres à son équipage qui chargeaient les vivres pour les ramener sur la terre ferme. Il le rejoignit dans la chambre,

\- Bonjour petit prince, nous sommes arrivé salua Magnus en rassemblant ses affaires

\- Où sommes-nous questionna Alec

\- Nous sommes à Edom, chez moi répondit Magnus en prenant ses affaires

\- Pour ma sœur et mon frère demanda Alec

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour eux, ils sont avec deux membres de mon équipage qui veilleront sur eux rassura Magnus

Il le suivit jusqu'à la terre ferme, beaucoup de personnes vint acclamer Magnus comme s'il était un héros. Alec pensa à comment toutes ces personnes pouvaient faire confiance à Magnus, il marcha derrière avant d'arriver devant un grand portail. Le portail s'ouvrit et il vit une rangés de servantes et de servant en champs d'honneur devant lui,

\- Bienvenus chez vous l'accueillirent les domestiques

\- Ça fait du bien de rentrer chez soi sourit Magnus en faisant signe à Alec de le suivre

Alec regarda partout en se demandant qui était Magnus en regardant son dos, il aperçut une femme blonde dans une robe rouge que les courtisanes portaient courir vers Magnus qui fit un regard agacé.

\- Magnus tu es rentré mon amour salua la femme blonde qui voulait l'embrasser

\- Camille s'irrita Magnus en esquivant son baiser

\- Que m'as-tu rapporté questionna Camille

\- Rien du tout, d'ailleurs tu prends tes affaires et tu te tires d'ici. J'en ai marre de toi cracha Magnus

\- Comment ça, je te rappelle que je suis ta fiancée rappela la blonde en mettant les mains sur les hanches

Le capitaine roula des yeux,

\- Avant ou après que tu es baiser avec les domestiques que je suis ton fiancé et puis c'était une décision de nos parents au départ jusqu'à ce que mon père sache quelle raclure était ton père d'ailleurs tu es sa digne héritière claqua Magnus froidement

Elle grinça des dents en le regardant avant de poser son regard sur Alec, elle fronça les sourcils.

\- Qui s'est celui-là questionna Camille

\- Mon fiancé maintenant si tu ose l'insulter où lui faire quoi que soit Camille tu comprendras pourquoi est-ce qu'on m'appelle Magnus le sanguinaire menaça Magnus d'un ton meurtrier

Elle déglutina avant de s'en aller, Alec avait froncé les sourcils devant la réponse de Magnus à son sujet. Le pirate se tourna vers lui,

\- Suis-moi, je vais te montrer tes quartiers décréta Magnus

Il le suivit dans le palais, ils montèrent dans un escalier. Le noiraud fut ébloui par la richesse qu'il y avait, le corsaire s'arrêta devant une chambre et l'ouvrit.

\- Voilà ta chambre pour le moment sourit Magnus

Il rentra et regarda à peine la chambre mais il fixait plutôt son geôlier,

\- Qu'attends-tu de moi questionna Alec

\- Je ne sais pas, de toutes façons tu ne pourras pas t'échapper d'ici parce que je compte t'épouser susurra Magnus

\- Je refuse de t'épouser réfuta Alec en criant assez fort

\- Très bien comme tu veux, je suis quelqu'un de patient car c'est toi qui vas me supplier de t'épouser ricana Magnus en croisant les bras

\- Jamais je n'épouserais un pirate dans ton genre qui tue et pille cracha Alec

\- Peut-être que je tue mais je n'ai jamais pillé de toute ma vie rectifia Magnus

\- Qu'importe-tu es un meurtrier, un tueur et voleur insulta Alec

Le capitaine s'approcha de lui furieux et l'attrapa par le bras pour le jeter sur le lit, Alec rebondi sur le lit avant d'être plaqué dessus.

\- Je t'interdis de m'insulter car tu ne sais rien sur ma vie pour que tu me critiques de la sorte gronda Magnus

\- La vérité te blesse connard jura Alec froidement

Il lui attrapa la mâchoire, il se débattit en couinant de douleur sous la pression.

\- Tu vas me le payer articula Magnus

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, me violer. Vas-y incita Alec

\- Je ne vais pas faire une chose aussi dégradante que de te violer au contraire c'est toi qui vas me désirer si fort que tu vas me supplier de te la mettre en toi sourit Magnus froidement

Le prince héritier se débattit dans ses bras, Magnus le tenait fermement avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siens. Il l'embrassa sauvagement, Alec gémit de plaisir et de douleur quand sa lèvre fut coupée par les dents de Magnus qui maltraitait ses lèvres. Il rompit le baiser en se léchant les lèvres, il passa sa main sur le corps d'Alec jusqu'à frôler sa semi-érection.

\- Qu'importe ce que tu dis, tu es dur ici susurra Magnus en appuyant sa main sur la bosse

Alec lâcha un gémissement de plaisir, le pirate ricana moqueusement et avec une seule main arracha la chemise d'Alec et défit son pantalon.

\- Je vais te donner le plus grand plaisir que tu n'as jamais eu et tu vas en redemander susurra Magnus en se penchant sur ses tétons

Il lécha la pointe de son téton qui se durcit avant de le grignoter, il le mordilla avant de passer à son jumeau dont il lui fit subir le même traitement. Alec se mordit les lèvres pour retenir ses gémissements, en voyant ça le capitaine sourit encore plus. Il faufila sa main sur son membre et commença à le masturbé, il se mordit encore plus les lèvres avec les joues rouges.

\- Plus tu vas te mordre les lèvres, plus le plaisir sera grand chuchota Magnus en descendant doucement vers le membre tendu

Alec se tortilla de plaisir avant de lâcher un miaulement de plaisir quand Magnus souffla sur son membre,

\- La nature t'a bien gâté petit prince susurra Magnus d'un ton sensuel

Il le prit en bouche ce qui le fit crier de plaisir, il lécha le gland tout le long avant de se retirer. Il se leva en laissant Alec dans cet état d'excitation,

\- Qu'est-ce que tu… commenças Alec

\- Supplie-moi susurra Magnus

\- Va te faire voir jura Alec les joues rouges

\- Comme tu veux répondit Magnus en se dirigeant vers la porte

Il sortit de la chambre, Alec se releva de moitié en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Il sentait encore les caresses de Magnus sur lui comme une empreinte, il se leva en essayant de se diriger vers la salle de bains. Il prit une douche froide ce qui le fit soupirer de frustration, il ressortit et vit des vêtements royaux sur son lit. Il les mit en insultant son geôlier de tous les noms, le soir même une domestique vint le chercher pour le dîner. Il l'accompagna jusqu'à une grande salle à manger, Magnus était déjà à table et l'attendait.

\- Alors la douche était bonne se moqua Magnus

Il lui lança un regard noir, il se mit à table et commença à manger silencieusement.

\- Tu es le prince héritier du royaume d'Idris de ce fait tu vas devenir le prochain roi déduisit Magnus

\- C'est exact alors mes parents lanceront une armada de soldats pour nous retrouver objecta Alec

\- Tiens donc une armada mais que se passerait-il si par exemple tes parents te mariait à la place proposa Magnus

Alec fronça les sourcils en le regardant boire du vin avec un sourire provocant,

\- Que veux-tu dire demanda Alec

\- Epouse-moi sourit Magnus

\- Va au diable l'insulta Alec en se levant de table

Il s'en alla alors que Magnus souriait moqueusement,

\- Tu n'as pas changé Alexander chuchota Magnus en buvant son verre

Plusieurs jours passèrent après la capture d'Alec ainsi que de Jace et Izzy par Magnus et son équipage de pirates. Plusieurs fois Magnus proposa au prince de l'épouser et celui-ci refusait avec véhémence, le capitaine se vengea sur les caresses en le laissant dans une frustration énorme. Alec se promenait dans le palais en soupirant d'ennui, il entendit un fracas. Il se retourna et vit une servante ramasser des débris de verres par terre, il alla l'aider.

\- Non, votre altesse, laissez-moi faire refusa la servante

\- C'est bon, je peux t'aider insista Alec en l'aidant

\- Non sa majesté va s'énerver sinon révéla la servante

\- Sa majesté ? Vous parlez de Magnus questionna Alec

\- Malheureusement je ne pourrai rien vous dire à ce sujet votre altesse, il nous en a formellement interdit expliqua la servante

Il hocha la tête mais ne fit rien, il continua son chemin en pensant à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il s'arrêta avant de tourner la tête vers un tableau de deux enfants qui jouaient ensemble, il le fixa attentivement. Il écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant l'un des enfants,

\- Mais c'est moi réalisa Alec

Il regarda l'autre enfant avant de se rappeler d'un ami d'enfance avec qui il jouait, il se posa toute sorte de question. Il sortit du palais pour aller voir la seule personne susceptible de l'aider, il alla vers une maison et entra dedans avant de rentrer sans frapper dans une chambre.

\- OH PAR L'ANGE s'horrifia Alec

\- DEGAGE D'ICI Alec cria Izzy

Il ressortit et referma la porte, il essaya d'oublier la vision de sa sœur chevauchant Simon nu. Alec avait découvert qu'Izzy et Simon étaient fiancés depuis quelque temps, d'après elle Simon l'avait charmé. Celle-ci sortit vêtu d'un peignoir,

\- Je suis désolé s'excusa Alec les joues rouges

\- Ce n'est rien, qu'est-ce que tu veux questionna Isabelle

\- En fait je ne sais plus, tu te souviens du garçon avec qui on jouait quand on était petit demanda Alec

\- Vaguement, à cette époque j'avais 4 ans et toi 6 ans je crois compris sa sœur

\- J'ai trouvé un tableau où on était peint lui et moi révéla Alec

\- Mais qu'est-ce que ce tableau fait dans le palais de Magnus questionna Isabelle

\- J'en ai aucune idée mais ce petit garçon m'intrigue depuis que je l'ai revu sur ce tableau commenta Alec

\- Je me souviens que vous étiez inséparable tous les deux mais après il a dû partir et après nous ne l'avons plu revu se souvient Isabelle

\- Mais je ne me rappelle plus son nom et qu'est-ce que ce tableau de nous fait dans le château se posa Alec en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil tout en se passant la main sur le visage

\- C'est tout simple, le garçon et Magnus ne font qu'un avoua Simon en sortant de la chambre

\- Quoi surpris Alec en se levant du fauteuil

\- Oui, il te connaît depuis l'enfance mais je ne te dirai rien de plus parce que c'est à lui de le faire expliqua Simon

Le prince héritier passa la main sur son visage, il ne comprenait plus ce qui se passait.

\- Alec interpella Isabelle doucement

\- J'ai besoin de réfléchir lâcha Alec en s'en allant

Il sortit de la maison en laissant Isabelle avec Simon, celle-ci tournait vers son fiancé qui lui expliqua toute l'histoire. Le noiraud alla sur le quai en trempant ses pieds dans l'eau, il retira de son cou une fine chaîne avec un pendentif en cristal. Il l'avait gardé sur lui pour ne pas que les pirates ne s'en emparent pas, il le serra contre lui.

\- Tu étais plus qu'un ami pour moi, tu étais mon premier amour avoua Alec au pendentif

Il entendit des pas venir vers lui, il tourna la tête pour voir Camille. Celle-ci le regarda avec une folie meurtrière dans les yeux,

\- Tiens donc le petit oiseau s'est enfui de sa cage ironisa Camille

Il se releva et était sur le point de partir quand la jeune femme blonde l'en empêcha,

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux cracha Alec

\- Je veux la couronne répondit Camille

\- Je ne vais pas t'épouser, ça jamais tu deviendras reine grimaça Alec de dégoût

\- Pas ton trône mais celui que Magnus va te donner déclara la blonde

\- Tu es folle insulta Alec en passant près d'elle

\- Je l'aurai quand même sourit Camille étrangement

Alec ressentit une vive douleur dans son dos, il se retourna pour voir la jeune femme tenir un poignard. Elle alla assener un autre coup quand il la stoppa en essayant de lui arracher le poignard, ils se battirent quand ils tombèrent dans l'eau. La blessure d'Alec le fit souffrir au contact de l'eau de mer en plus de perdre du sang, il essayait de nager mais le sang perdu le ralentis. Il se laissa couler avant d'apercevoir une ombre venir vers lui, il tendit la main en perdant son souffle. Il ressentit des lèvres sur les siennes qui lui donna de l'air, il perdit connaissance. Alec se réveilla dans un lit, il regarda et s'aperçut qu'il était à nouveau dans la chambre.

\- Tu es réveillé constata Magnus en entrant dans la chambre

\- Que s'est-il passé questionna Alec d'une voix rauque

\- Camille a essayé de t'assassiner et vous vous êtes battus avant de tomber dans la mer raconta Magnus en allant à la fenêtre

\- Je vois souffla Alec

Le capitaine lui tournait le dos, il se leva difficilement avant de fouiller dans ses poches de pantalon pour chercher son collier.

\- C'est ça que tu cherches questionna Magnus en lui montrant le collier

\- Rends-le-moi ordonna Alec

\- Dis-moi ce que ce collier représente pour toi pour que tu le regardes avec amour demanda Magnus

\- Ça ne te regarde pas s'exclama Alec agacé

\- Alors dis-lui adieu décréta Magnus en faisant semblant de le balancer

\- NON cria Alec

\- Dis-le-moi demanda Magnus

\- Le collier est un souvenir de mon premier amour tu es content s'écria Alec

Il le regarda indifférent avant de lui remettre avant de sortir de la chambre, Magnus s'adossa sur la porte de la chambre.

\- Enfin tu commences à réaliser tes sentiments, il t'en aura fallu du temps sourit Magnus

A partir de ce jour Alec ne revit plus Magnus dans le palais, il se demanda où il était passé. Il regarda son collier avec un pincement au cœur,

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive à chaque fois que je pense à Magnus, j'ai le cœur qui bats. Non je ne peux pas être amoureux d'un pirate meurtrier réfuta Alec

Plusieurs semaines passèrent et Alec comprit qu'il était amoureux de Magnus, celui-ci rentra dans sa chambre.

\- Bonjour petit prince salua Magnus d'un sourire moqueur

Il se jeta dans ses bras ce qui l'étonna,

\- Ne repars plus jamais déclara Alec

\- Pourquoi ça demanda Magnus

Le prince baissa la tête en se mordant les lèvres, il lui releva la tête.

\- Pourquoi questionna Magnus

\- Parce que je t'aime répondit Alec

\- Enfin ce n'est pas trop tôt sourit Magnus

Il cligna les yeux avec confusion, le corsaire lui prit la main et l'emmena sur le lit.

\- Je vais te raconter une petite histoire, il était une fois sur l'île d'Edom vivait un roi et une reine très généreux avec son peuple. Le roi était un descendant des pirates, malgré ça il continuait par tradition de voguer sur les mers lui et sa femme. Bientôt le couple se fit bénir d'un enfant un beau petit garçon, le roi fit une grande fête pour la naissance de son fils. Tous se passaient bien pour eux, un jour ils partirent rendre visite à un royaume lointain nommé Idris. Le couple royal rencontra leur homologue en plus de leurs enfants, leurs deux enfants se lièrent d'amitié. Au fil des jours les enfants se rapprochèrent et ils devinrent inséparables, mais le destin les sépara. A la veille du départ, ils se retrouvèrent en se faisant une promesse d'être toujours ensemble ce qui signifiait se marier. Par leur innocent et leur amitié ils se marièrent, le lendemain l'autre enfant s'en alla. Puis un terrible incident eut lieu, le couple royal mourut assassiné et leur enfant fut dans le coma pendant plusieurs mois avant de se réveiller. Son peuple fut heureux de son réveil, il monta sur le trône à la place de son père et alla se venger du meurtre de ses parents. Ainsi on le surnomma le sanguinaire, plus tard il rechercha l'amour de sa vie et appris que celui-ci allait s'embraquer dans un mariage arrangé pour garantir la paix entre les deux royaumes. Le nouveau roi intercepta le bateau et fut heureux en retrouvant l'amour de sa vie et attristé que celui-ci ne souvienne plus de lui, après des jours son amoureux commença à retomber amoureux de lui raconta Magnus

Alec l'entendit raconter son histoire, il écarquilla les yeux.

\- Tu étais ce garçon compris Alec

\- Je suis ce garçon Alexander, c'est moi qui tes offerts ce collier en gage d'alliance expliqua Magnus

\- Je comprends mieux, pourquoi tu m'as enlevé ? Tu sais que tu pourrais déclencher une guerre pour ça déclara Alec

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, tes parents ont reçu une missive de ma part en leur proposant un échange commercial plus grand que celui des Brandwell rassura Magnus en le prenant dans ses bras

Alec soupira soulagé en comprenant que ses parents avaient accepté le marché, Magnus l'embrassa tendrement.

\- Epouse-moi proposa Magnus

\- Oui souffla Alec

Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément, Magnus l'allongea sur le lit. Il dévia ses lèvres vers son cou, son amant soupira d'aise. Il lui fit enlever sa chemise, avant de venir grignoter ses tétons.

\- Alexander, j'ai envie de toi comme jamais. Dis-moi que tu le veux ou sinon on attend le mariage souffla Magnus

\- Tu m'as assez fait frustrer comme ça Magnus, je te veux répondit Alec

Il l'embrassa passionnément avant de retourner à son exploration du corps de son amant, il lui fit enlever son pantalon pour s'attaquer à son membre tendu. Il le prit en bouche ce qui créa une symphonie de gémissements, Alec cria de plaisir en balançant la tête sans savoir que son amant le préparait doucement.

\- C'est mesquin gémi Alec en bougeant ses hanches sur ses doigts

\- Je ne joue pas au fair-play mon ange sourit Magnus

Après avoir senti son amant se décontracter, il se débarrassa de ses vêtements. Il entra en lui doucement, le prince plissa les yeux sous la douleur. Il l'embrassa dans le cou pour faire passer la douleur avant de bouger doucement, il ressentit la douleur s'amoindrir et le plaisir augmenter. Magnus le fit relever une jambe pour le pénétrer encore plus, Alec rejeta sa tête en arrière en hurlant de plaisir. Quand celui-ci frôla son parquet de nerfs, il hoqueta en écarquillant les yeux sous le plaisir. Il ondula ses hanches de plus en plus forts en martelant sa perle ce qui le sangloter de plaisir, il se déversa sur lui en poussant un miaulement de jouissance. Magnus après quelques coups jouit en lui avant de s'effondrer,

\- Je t'aime confia Magnus

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Alec

Ils s'embrassèrent, quelque temps plus tard Robert et Maryse furent invités au mariage de leur fils avec le roi des pirates Magnus. Jace et Clary se marièrent plus tard, Isabelle et Simon aussi, Jace régna sur le royaume d'Idris à la place d'Alec qui lui préféra voyager avec son mari. Un soir Alec sortit de la cabine et regarda les étoiles en se rappelant de la question d'Izzy,

\- Oui si ce bonheur se présente à moi, je l'accepterai répondit Alec en regardant

Il sentit des bras l'encercler et une paire de lèvres,

\- Viens te coucher susurra Magnus

\- J'arrive répondit Alec

Il se tourna et l'embrassa tendrement,

\- Je t'aime confessa Alec

\- Je t'aime aussi confia Magnus

Ils retournèrent dans leur cabine,

\- Je souhaite qu'on soit toujours heureux souhaita Alec

Une étoile filante passa et réalisa son souhait, ils furent à tous jamais heureux. Fin

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez- vous ? Demain je mettrai la fic gagnante.**


End file.
